pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Betrayus
Betrayus is the supreme ruler of the Netherworld and of all Ghosts and Monsters and acts as the main antagonist of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. His primary goal is to restore his body and take over all of Pac-World and rule it with an iron fist. He is currently voiced by Samuel Vincent. Appearance He is a white and black ghost with sharp teeth, red eyes, a ghostly mustache, spiky ghostly hair and a red glow surrounding his entire body and the inside of his ghostly tail. He also has three black belt straps on his chest. When he was alive, he greatly resembled his brother President Spheros, although with a more oval body shape, white skin and he still had the same red eyes he has as a ghost. As ghosts do not have hands, he uses a pair of mechanical claws as prosthetics. Personality Aside from being evil and power-hungry, Betrayus is very egotistical and selfish, always ready to take full credit for all of his evil plans, always ready to call himself the best at something, and always ready to claim something for himself. Betrayus is also very cowardly, letting others do the dirty work for him, as well as very childish, as he tends to throw tantrums whenever things don't go his way and the fact that he can't sleep without his stuffed toy. He hates Pac-Man with a fiery passion and has vowed to defeat him at any cost. Abilities He has the standard abilities common to all ghosts, such as flight, intangibility and possession. As he is already dead, he is incapable of being defeated if his ghostly form is eaten, and he will simply form a new one in due time. He has also displayed the unique ability to generate fire from his hands and shoot it out in the form of an intensely hot blast that can even burn other ghosts, although whether this ability is natural or stems from his iron hands remains unknown. He is a skilled strategist and military leader who lead a near successful take over of Pac-World in life and as a ghost he has rallied several ghostly invasions on Pac-World that (while unsuccessful) proved to be quite devastating. He is a master manipulator and competent leader who managed to create a vast army of loyal followers in life to help in his take over and they continue to follow his lead even as ghosts despite his constant abuse. History Youth In his youth, Betrayus was a professional Pac-Pong player and one of the best until his match against fellow Pac-Pong expert Spheria Suprema, who managed to beat him with a score of 21 to 20 and she became the reigning Pac-Pong champion. The loss left Betrayus emotionally scarred for the rest of his life and afterlife. Pac-World War I Before the events of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Betrayus led a massive revolt against Pac-World in a plot to take over the world. During this revolt, he killed all of the "Yellow Ones" (save for Pac-Man). However, despite the fact that he had ghosts serving him and the fact that he was well-armed, he was defeated. As punishment for his crimes, he was stripped of his corporeal form and banished to the Netherworld. Since then, he has been waiting and plotting for the day when he can gain revenge on all Pac-People. Return After many years of imprisonment, Betrayus and his army were finally freed by Pac-Man after he accidentally opened up a portal to the Netherworld, but is distraught when he realizes that Pac-Man is the last yellow Pac-Worlder left in Pac-World and the only one capable of stopping his plans. Gallery Betrayus screen shot by chibipikagirl-d6ezmyq.png Trivia *His name is obviously a play on the word "betray us". Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures